


Jealousy

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin sees Marcus and Jenson are taking a trip out together and turns a nasty shade of green.</p>
<p>Inspired by tweets and Kevin's unfortunate incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

It had become his nightly routine. Lying in bed, waiting for Jenson to reply to his goodnight text while he scrolled through twitter and instagram to see what people had been up to. Normally it was nothing interesting, but tonight was different - Jenson and Marcus had been tweeting one another about their plans the next day. Plans that Kevin had no idea about.

Kevin didn't even realise that Marcus and Jenson had spoken since he'd introduced them at one of the races. Kevin had befriended Marcus at a charity event early on in the season when he'd been racing alongside Jenson and didn't really know any of the other drivers. He'd introduced Marcus to his team mate a month or so later, but that was back when the Brit was trying to persuade Kevin to go on a date with him, and he'd barely even said 'hello' to the Swede.

And yet now they were planning a bike ride together.

Jenson knew that Kevin enjoyed cycling, especially just the two of them together on a nice sunny day in the mountains. Why would he do that with Marcus instead of him? And why wasn't he texting back? Normally it was only a few seconds after Kevin sent his message that Jenson sent back 'Good night' and some kisses.

Kevin read the tweets again. Were they flirting? It wasn't obvious but that smily at the end of each tweet suggested they could be. Jenson often sent him flirty texts with the winking, tongue stuck out emoji and that _stupid_ face was at the end of every tweet to Marcus. Did Jenson think Kevin wouldn't see them? He could have at least invited his own boyfriend to join them. Or was this his way of dumping Kevin for Marcus?

Kevin slammed his phone down on the bedside table and rolled over, tucking his duvet up against his chin as he glared angrily into the darkness. His eyes stung but he forced back the tears. Since Jenson and Marcus had been so public about their arrangements, maybe Kevin would just have to go and give them a little surprise.

\-----

Kevin was still angry when he awoke the following morning. The late summer sun was shining brightly through his bedroom curtains as though reminding him that Jenson would be spending a perfect day with Marcus. He kicked his duvet off the bed and tore the curtains open, muttering to himself as he pulled on his cycling gear and prepared to invade his boyfriends plans.

He snatched his phone up from the table, swiping away the 'good night' text that had eventually come through from his boyfriend, and stormed out of the room - if he set off immediately he could make it to the mountain track before Jenson and head up to the spot he was almost certain he planned to take Marcus. He didn't _want_ to catch them out, but at least if he did Jenson would hopefully feel as ashamed as Kevin felt angry.

Kevin parked his car a little further down the road from the main car park by the track that led up to the peak, knowing that if Jenson saw it he'd recognise it immediately. He still had some time until the other drivers were due to meet, so he quickly pulled his bike from the rack on the back of his car, and set off up the mountain.

He tried to focus on the rhythm of cycling to take his mind away from his boyfriend and his cycling date with Marcus, but the nearer he got to his destination, the more upset he became, until he was cycling so angrily he could barely feel his legs and his knuckles were white from gripping so tightly to the handlebars.

Two thirds of the way up the mountain was a viewpoint and this was where Kevin finally stopped. This was the place that he knew Jenson was bringing Marcus. It was the place where Jenson had first admitted his feelings to Kevin. Where they'd first - officially - become an item. It was a place that Kevin held dear in his heart and his mouth filled with a bitter taste when he thought about what he might witness here today.

The viewpoint really was magnificent and Kevin couldn't help but feel sad as he glanced around and remembered their first time here. The cycle track continued around the edge of the mountain, but from this spot you could see for miles out into the perfect blue ocean. The edge of the track was a cliff face that dropped right into the water and behind the picnic benches where they had sat and chatted for hours was a forest of trees lining the track back to the car park.

Kevin swung his leg over the saddle and wheeled his bike towards the line of trees, leaning against one of the trunks as he glanced back down the track. From where he stood he could see a long way down towards the main car park, and so far, he was the only person on the mountain track. 

He looked at his watch. By now, Jenson and Marcus should have met. They'd be in the car park, climbing onto their bikes ready to start the ascent. They'd probably be laughing and joking together, adjusting each others helmets and playfully pinching and tickling one another as they tried to mount their bikes. All the things that Kevin and Jenson would do before riding up here together. All the things he'd wished he had been doing this morning before he set off.

Kevin's eyes began to sting with tears and he suddenly began to feel like an idiot. The only way back to his car would be down the same track they would be cycling up. If he stayed here he really _would_ have to confront Jenson and he wasn't sure he wanted Marcus to see how upset he was over it all. He'd surely make a fool of himself crying and shouting and that would only prove Jenson's decision to ditch him for Marcus was the right one.

Panic taking over him, Kevin make a split decision and began to climb one of the trees, using his bike as a quick leg up to the lower branches. As a child, Kevin had loved to climb trees and the skill of pushing himself up with his legs and hooking his hands around branches came rushing back to him. He was soon tucked nicely in the thick green leaves, finding a gap through the branches so that he could look down the pathway.

By the time he'd made himself comfortable, Kevin could see Jenson and Marcus biking hard up the hill. They were side by side, both wearing lycra cycling suits, standing up on their pedals with their heads down. Kevin glared at them, willing one of them to stop and change their minds or fall so they had to retreat back to the car.

As they grew nearer, Kevin could hear them panting and laughing, the sounds growing nearer and nearer, as they raced one another up the hill. They weren't going to turn back and he was going to have to see them together.

"Come on, keep going," Kevin heard Jenson growl as Marcus began to slow down, "We're nearly there."

Kevin's blood began to boil. Jenson _was_ bringing Marcus here. He'd been right all along. It took all of his effort not to throw himself out of the tree at his boyfriend to slap him in the face. How could he bring Marcus here? Didn't Jenson realise this was _their_ place? Or did he bring all of his boyfriends here. How many of the drivers had Jenson been here with?

The two cyclists were slowing to a stop just below the tree that Kevin sat in. Neither of them seemed to have noticed him, but they had stopped laughing and Jenson quickly jumped off his bike, dropping it to the ground and rushing towards the tree.

Kevin frowned as Marcus dismounted his bike and propped it up on the stand. Jenson loved his bike, he'd never drop it like normally.

"This is Kevin's bike," the Brit said.

Kevin glanced downwards, trying not to rustle any leaves as he moved. He mentally kicked himself when he saw that Jenson had his hands on the handlebars of his own back and was wheeling it towards the track. Jenson glanced around, Marcus following suit.

"Where is he?" Jenson asked, looking worriedly at Marcus, "Why would he leave his bike here?"

Kevin realised that whatever he was expecting to catch Jenson and Marcus doing wasn't going to happen now. Why did he leave his bike at the bottom of the tree? They wouldn't leave until he reappeared, now. He was going to have to admit he was there.

He was about to climb down from his hiding place when Jenson dropped the bike to the ground.

"Oh my God," Jenson shouted, his voice filled with panic, "The cliff..."

Kevin watched as Jenson ran to the cliff edge and got onto his hands and knees, leaning over to look out. Marcus rushed to join him, but put his hand against Jenson's shoulder and pulled him back from the edge. Jenson fought against him, trying to crawl back so that he could look down at the sea but Marcus remained strong.

Kevin could see tears falling from Jenson's face as he tried to push Marcus out of the way. He was mumbling incoherently, his feet sliding in the dust of the track as Marcus pushed him back towards the picnic benches to stop him from trying to lean out over the edge again.

"Stop, Jenson," Marcus said, gripping both of his shoulders and forcing the Brit to look at him, "He's probably just gone to pee or something."

Kevin sighed with relief, realising that was a good explanation of why he would appear randomly from the trees. He started to move back towards the trunk of the tree when he heard a loud sob.

"What if he's jumped, though? Why is he here alone?"

Jenson's voice was almost a whisper, but it carried up to Kevin who turned in time to see his boyfriends face drop into his hands, shoulders shaking with his sobs.

"He won't have jumped," Marcus replied, moving so that he was sat in front of Jenson, blocking the way to the cliff edge, "Why would he have done that? He probably just saw it was a nice day and came for a ride. I bet he'll be back any minute from peeing."

There was a short silence, in which Kevin was too afraid to even breathe while he watched Marcus rub Jenson's arm reassuringly. The Swedish driver looked worried and awkward as he tried to comfort the Brit, as though he had no idea how to treat a grown man that was in tears.

"He didn't send me a 'wakey wakey' text this morning," Jenson sobbed, "What if I did something to upset him and..."

Jenson's voice trailed off and Kevin realised that tears were dripping onto his own cheeks as he watched his boyfriend so upset. He hadn't even thought about the usual morning text, he'd been so angry. Kevin realised there was only one thing that he could do to solve this, and as slowly and quietly as he could, he began to descend the tree.

He slowly moved down the branches, edging around the tree so that he could hide behind the trunk as he emerged beneath the leaves, but Marcus looked up, having heard the creaking of branches and gaped as he saw Kevin up the tree.

Startled at being found out so easily, Kevin panicked and lost gripped of the branch he was holding onto, losing his balance and dropping the rest of the way to the ground with a loud thud and a snapping sound.

"OWWWWWWW!" he screamed loudly, his plan to emerge quietly and pretend he'd been peeing in the forest abandoned as he clutched his left hand to his chest and winced in pain.

"Kevin?" Jenson's voice sounded heavy from crying and Kevin opened his eyes in time to see his boyfriends face drain white with shock.

The British driver scrambled to his feet, pushing Marcus' away from him as he stumbled toward the Dane and dropped to he floor beside him. Jenson wrapped his arms around Kevin, fresh tears falling from his face as he pulled him into a tight embrace and clung to him.

"Ow, Jenson," Kevin said, his voice filed with pain, "My hand."

Jenson released Kevin from his grip but placed his hands on his cheeks, pulling his face in and kissing him delicately on the forehead, eyes, cheeks, chin and eventually lips. Kevin glanced up at Marcus who was blushing furiously and looking everywhere but at the drivers in front of him.

"I thought you were dead," Jenson said between kisses, his eyes still flowing with tears, but a smile of happiness on his face as he stared at his boyfriend, "I thought you'd jumped."

"I just..." Kevin started, but Jenson cut him off.

"I love you so much," he said, another sob choking his words, "I thought you..."

"I was..." Kevin tried to explain but Jenson put his lips against the Dane's, forcing him to stop talking.

Kevin melted into the kiss, forgetting about his arm and his dark thoughts of Jenson cheating on him. The Brit's lips tasted salty from sweat and tears but Kevin was used to that - it was part of what he most enjoyed about working out with his team mate. Kevin forgot that Marcus was there, getting lost in his boyfriends taste and touch.

Jenson leaned forward into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck and pulling the Danish driver onto his lap, tears still falling from his eyes and dripping onto Kevin's face.

"Nnnggghh," Kevin moaned, breaking the kiss and gritting his teeth as pain shot up his arm again, "My hand..."

He looked down at his arm and saw that his wrist was beginning to swell. It was already bruising. He tried to move his fingers but it was too painful.

"I think it's broken."

"Marcus, call an ambulance," Jenson said, jumping to stand and beginning to panic, "Kevin, can you walk? ... No... Don't try, sit down."

Jenson carefully pushed Kevin back to the ground as Marcus gaped, opening and closing his mouth as he pulled his phone from his pocket in confusion. The Swedish drivers face was red with embarrassment at Jenson and Kevin's display of affection as he began to tap a number into his phone.

"I don't need an ambulance," Kevin said, cradling his hand in his other arm, "I can walk, I'll be fine."

Marcus glanced between Jenson and Kevin as he held his phone halfway to his ear. Kevin forced a painful smile to reassure him that he didn't need medical assistance just yet and Jenson shrugged, though his face was still a mask of worry.

"I wish you'd invited me on your bike ride, Kev," Jenson said, as he pulled a t-shirt from his rucksack and tried to figure out how to turn it into a sling, "What if you'd fallen on your own and not been able to get up again? What if you'd fallen over the edge of the cliff."

Jenson's eyes filled with tears again and Kevin felt his heart break. How could he not have trusted Jenson? He had to confess. Marcus was too embarrassed to be hear for anything other than the bike ride and Jenson wouldn't have been this upset when Kevin reappeared if he didn't really care.

"I... I just... Came here because I saw that you and Marcus were coming..." he said, his voice sad and quiet, trailing off as he reached the end of his sentence, "I'm sorry."

"But why were you up the tree?" Marcus blurted out, finally finding his voice after becoming completely confused and having his guard thrown by all the unexpected kissing and tears.

Kevin flushed red, averting his eyes from his companions and pretending to adjust the t-shirt sling that Jenson was tying at the side of his neck.

Jenson saw Kevin's cheeks redden and he grinned.

"Were you spying on us?" he asked, trying not to laugh as Kevin glanced up sadly and nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell us you wanted to come?" Jenson asked, grinning as he wiped tears from his cheeks and wrapped his arm around Kevin to rest his head on his shoulder, "You could have joined us. It would have been fun."

Kevin was silent for a moment, wishing that he hadn't fallen from the tree so he could take Jenson's hand in his own and tell him how sorry he was.

"I... Well you were tweeting and ... I thought you were flirting and then I was angry and I came here, but when I got here I realised what I was doing so I climbed the tree to hide from you, but I forgot about my bike and then you thought I was dead but Marcus thought I was peeing, so I decided to go with that and then I fell..."

The words flowed from Kevin's lips faster than he could think about them and the garbled confession only made Jenson grin harder.

"I'm sorry," Kevin repeated.

"No, I'm sorry," Jenson said, stroking Kevin's good hand with his thumb, "I should have told you what we were doing. I thought you knew... We have a medical exam and the ride up here and back was a part of the preparation. We decided to do it together to make it more of a challenge."

Kevin blushed again, glancing up at Marcus who was stood awkwardly to one side with his bike leaning against his hip.

"I'm sorry for ruining it," Kevin said, his shoulders drooping as he stared at the floor in front of him, "You should get back on your bikes and carry on. I'll be OK."

Marcus kicked his bike stand down again and crouched in front of Kevin, resting an arm on his knee.

"Don't be daft, Kev," he said soothingly, "We pretty much made it to the top. We can walk down and still count it as part of the preparation."

Marcus smiled at Kevin and the Dane couldn't help but smile back, feeling daft for thinking Marcus would leave him to struggle back down alone.

"And I'm not leaving you, either," Jenson said, "We'll walk down together. I'll take your bike so you can rest your hand. We'll get you hospital as soon as we're down."

Kevin's eyes filled with tears as Jenson and Marcus both helped him back to his feet. He felt stupid for thinking they'd be cheating on him. Stupid for climbing the tree to spy on them and stupider for falling out of the tree and hurting his hand. And after all of that, they still cared and wanted to help him.

Jenson smiled over at Kevin as he straightened both of their bikes up to guide them back down the track that led to the car park. 

"I'll go ahead, you two follow. Marcus has a free hand to help you if you need it, Kev," Jenson said, as he wheeled the bikes away from the tree line and began to descend.

Marcus and Kevin followed in silence. Kevin wanted to explain and apologise, but he didn't really know where to start. Marcus seemed to be thinking, his brow furrowed as he walked, though still checking regularly to make sure that Kevin was okay.

After some time, Marcus finally drew in a long breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"I didn't know that you and Jenson were... a... thing," he said, realising he probably should have spent more time thinking through what he was going to say.

Kevin flushed. It wasn't that they'd deliberately kept it a secret, they just didn't really see why they needed other people to know. They enjoyed each others company and that was what mattered. He'd never really thought that they'd been keeping secrets from friends.

"Oh... It's... Not been that long," Kevin tried to explain, but Marcus cut over him.

"Well I definitely don't fancy Jenson or intend to steal him from you," Marcus said, an embarrassed grin on his face as he turned to Kevin, "You two are a cute couple, but seriously how do you cope with those hairy legs?"

Marcus and Kevin both glanced in front of them, Jenson's calves showing below the shorts he was wearing over his cycling suit. Kevin grinned and turned to Marcus, his face flushed red and his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I hadn't noticed those. I'm too distracted by that ass in tight lyrca."


End file.
